Tell Me Why
by RadioactiveSayain
Summary: Just when Ms. Briefs thinks she done with relationships will she find that shes falling into another. Curiosity comes with a price one that she might be willing to take. Disclaimer: I do not own dragon ball z or any of its characters.


Wandering outside the blue haired heiress found a shady spot and laid down. It had been 4 weeks since they had all arrived back on earth from Namek. She watched as the Namekians chatted with enthusiasm and told jokes to one another. _'How can they be so happy? Their planet got destroyed, they lost many valued and cherished items. Yet, they still live life like theres nothing that can stop them._' Sighing she rolled on her side so she was facing the gravity chamber. If she looked carefully ever few seconds or so with the flashing lights she could spot the shadow of the cold hearted sayain. Thinking about him was enough to light her fuse, that royal pain in the ass did nothing but complain, about anything and everything! Its almost as if sometimes he does it on purpose just to tick her off. '_No there is no way that can be true! He is just an arrogant, selfish, jackass who kills people and is only here to help the gang with the androids and defeat Goku, though that wont happen._'

Looking over her shoulder she saw her boyfriend Yamcha coming. She smiled as he sat down next to her. She couldn't wait for their date tonight, he was taking her to the expensive restaurant the next town over and he said he had a surprise for her.

"Hey babe, can we talk?" He said resting his hand on her leg.

Sitting up with alarm she looked him straight in the eye, "It better not be what I think this is about."

"Well-"

"Yamcha! You promised nothing would get in the way of this date, you ass!" Standing up in a fury she was about to storm away when he playfully grabbed her wrist.

"Ha! Got ya, Bulma I was just kidding, but you should start getting ready now. Our reservations are for 5 and its already 3. No offense, but knowing you, you'll take forever to get ready."

Sighing she grinned, the big goof always knew how to get her going. Letting go of his hand she strutted off to the house.

Opening the door a wave of delicious smells wafted from the kitchen. '_Mom'_ was all she could think of as she spotted her mom cooking diner. It was sad to think that it wasn't for two hours away and yet she had to start it now. That prince of all monkeys ate like it was his last meal! Though she did have to respect the fact that this sayain had manners, unlike her best friend Goku. Goku, man she tried to stay away from that subject as much as she could. It hurt so much just to picture her friends face, and every time she chatted with ChiChi over the phone the both of them shared tears. They had gathered the dragon balls to wish him back, but when they asked for their wish Porunga said that he did not want to come back, that he would when he was ready. _'What could he possibly be doing that would keep him from coming home? Oh well Bulma, Goku will be Goku you know that. He'll come back on his own time, but dear kami Goku, please be safe.'_

Stepping in the shower she let the hot water run down her neck. She couldn't wait for the date tonight. Other people couldn't believe that she was still with him, you know, being with out him and all for so long. She had to admit it wasn't easy, and there were times were she felt like Yamcha and her had drifted apart a bit, or that he was being jealous of her when she talked about other guys she was friends with. But some where from him dying and coming back from the dead he had formed a nagging suspicion, he constantly had to point out to her, that he thought she had feelings for Vegeta. And that just pissed her off. Of course she didn't have feelings for Vegeta, yeah maybe he was a little cute, but she could not think of him like that! She had Yamcha and that was all she needed.

Turning off the knob on the shower wall she stepped out and dried off. Wrapping the towel in her hair, she walked into her room and opened her closest. Sliding through the hangers with hundreds of dresses on them she finally found the one she was looking for. A strapless red ruffled, sequin layered dress that stopped mid thigh. Laying that out she picked through her shoes, finding her silver peep toe stiletto pumps covered in rhinestones.

Looking back in the mirror she debated what to do with her hair. Combing out her blue locks she decided to straighten her bangs and curl her hair. Digging through her dresser she found a head band to match her outfit and put it in. Looking at the clock it read 4:25. "Shit, Yamcha's probably waiting." Quickly throwing on the dress and shoes she grabbed her purse and walked out of the room. As she entered the living room she could see Yamcha glaring at Vegeta as he sat at the kitchen table waiting for his diner. 'Damn pig, least he could do is help mama.' Flashing a menacing look his way she turned to Yamcha and grinned. She couldn't wait for tonight!

"You ready, babe?"

"Yup!" Walking outside she threw down a capsule. When the car appeared Yamcha walked her over to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Sliding into the seat she checked herself in the mirror. Looking over at Yamcha they leaned in for a kiss. But she had been noticing something different in their relationship for awhile now, his or maybe her kisses just weren't passionate any more. It was a kiss with out that spark, the little feeling in your stomach when that someones lips touch yours. Some how it was gone. Retreating from the kiss she vowed not to think about it for the night. '_This is that time to rekindle the fire, to light that spark Bulma_'

Driving off Yamcha was having better thoughts about this relationship, he thought it was going great!

"Alright," Yamcha grinned as he pulled into the parking space. Grabbing Bulma's hand he kissed it gently, making her blush. "You ready, he whispered in that desert bandit tone she heard when she first met him. Grinning she nodded her head, leaning across her he opened her door, quickly getting out of his side he rushed to hers and helped her out. He was trying to be as romantic as he could for he had a big surprise for her later on. Linking elbows they walked to the door where he opened it for her.

She was surprised, Yamcha usually was a gentlemen and polite in public but never so much as to this with her. Leaning in on his shoulder she relaxed and let him guide her to their table. Pulling out her chair he waited for her to sit down before he did. After the waiter had come and gone he grabbed her hands and held them on the table.

"You ready for your surprise tonight?"

Perking up a bit she smiled, "Can't wait."

"I love you," he said as he pushed a strand of hair away from her beautiful face.

"I love you too Yamcha." Leaning across the table he kissed her gently bitting her upper lip. She knew something was up, he never did this unless he was in the mood. Smiling she sat back as the waiter brought their food. Once the food was on the table Yamcha smiled and said thank you. As they started to eat though the waitress came by and asked if she could refill their drinks, Yamcha bought a beer as Bulma requested water. '_Oh dear Kami please don't let it be one of those nights_' Silently praying she looked back up at Yamcha who was already a quarter done with his beer. Hoping he wouldn't get drunk she kept eating her food and watching him.

Time passed and things seemed to be going well. Though a bit dull, it wasn't that the food was bad or the service sucked. In fact, it wasn't any of that, it was the conversation throughout the night with her boyfriend that had her bored and readied her for bed. It had so far consisted of his baseball career and training. '_It's not that I mind listening to it, its just that after and hour I do_' Whenever she started talking about her work in the lab Yamcha became a total zombie. His replies consisted of, 'yup' and 'uh huh'. Which obviously meant that he wasn't listening. It kinda hurt in a sense, '_If I can sit here and listen to you babble on about your stupid baseball team then you should be able to hear me out with my job._' '_It must be the beer_' she sighed as she played with the food on her plate. This was starting to become a drag.

The door opened and Bulma looked over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes her anger sparked off the irritation of her dates ignorance. It was the girl Yamcha cheated on Bulma with awhile ago. Bulma had caught them making out at the bar when she was walking by with ChiChi. Looking back at Yamcha she saw that he noticed her too and with a huff she excused her self to the restroom.

Five minutes later she walked out of the bathroom with a gasp. There, at the bar, was Yamcha drunk feeling up that whore. Grabbing her purse from the table she walked over to Yamcha and slapped him across the face.

"You son of a bitch, I should have known this night would be a disaster, I fucking hate you!" She screamed through tears, "We are through, don't bother apologizing I don't ever want to see you again!" Running outside she got in the car and started it.

"Bulma, Bulma honey please-"

"Don't you ever speak to me again," she growled. Punching the gas pedal she sped out of the parking lot and was gone within seconds, leaving a angry, drunk man.

"Fucking dumb ass!" He screamed as he kicked the curb. Slipping his hand in his pocket he pulled out a little black box. Opening it up, inside was a shinny 12 carat engagement ring. Meant for the woman who just drove off.

Pulling into her driveway, the blue harried heiress slammed the car door shut as she made her way to the door. Flinging the door open she slammed that shut too as she took off her heels and threw them on the ground. Stomping across the living room floor she saw her parents standing in their bedroom door way. When her mother started to speak Bulma coldly snapped, "Not now Mama." Once she was upstairs she headed straight for her bedroom, looking to the right she noticed Vegeta's door was cracked with the light on. '_Must not be training, wow, the asshole decided to take a break_' walking into her room she didn't even bother to shut the door, flopping her self on her bed she was to angry to cry. Though she knew the tears would come eventually. Picking up her phone she dialed ChiChi's number, it was only 7 she couldn't be asleep by now.

"Hey Bulma! How was your date?" ChiChi asked sounding a bit stressed out. Bulma knew she had a lot going on with Goku being gone, but she really needed her friend right now.

"Horrible, the jackass got dunk."

"What! No way," ChiChi knew what his plans were for tonight, she was waiting for Bulma to call her all excited. '_How could he ruin such a special moment?_'

"Oh yea, then the dick had the nerve to go make out with Mindy at the bar while I was in the bathroom. Five minutes Chi, five minutes and when I come back he's at the bar with that slut feeling her up like I don't exist!" By now she was sobbing over the phone.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry Bulma.. Do you need me to come over for the night?"

Wiping her face Bulma was so grateful she had the best friend on earth, "Awe ChiChi thats okay you got Gohan to take care of, I'm sure i'll make it."

"Alright, just making sure. You know I would be there in a heart beat Bulma."

"Thanks Chi, hey I'm gonna let you go, think I'll take a shower and try to relax a bit."

"Okay, but if you need anything just call me."

"I will," with that she hung up and slid of the bed. Crawling over to her closet she pulled out a night gown and headed for the shower. Stopping by her door, she peeked through the crack, Vegeta's door was now shut and the light was off. '_Must have heard_ _me.. Good, I hope I woke the asshole up._' Turning on the shower she let the hot water run down her back. Leaning against the wall she sighed,'_Why tonight Yamcha, why_ _now.. No. Why ever?_' '_How can you keep hurting me like this, than expect me to give_ _right back in? Not this time, I don't care if I'm single for the rest of my life I do not need some pig hanging on to me like a baby._'

Stepping out of the shower she dried off and put on her night gown. Towel drying her hair she combed it out and laid back down in bed. The longer she thought about it the more upset she got, till the point where she was back to heart throbbing sobs and fits of crying and winning. In the room across the hall a man heard it all.. And he couldn't take it anymore. The stupid woman's ear piercing cries were enough to drive him crazy. Getting up from bed he walked out of his room and into hers, flicking on her light switch he stood there with his arms crossed.

"Woman what the hell is going on!"

Shocked that he was in her room she turned her head to see him standing there in his spandex pants, just his spandex pants.. Quickly realizing she was staring at his bare chest, she covered it up by yelling at him. "Get out Vegeta! You wouldn't understand.."

Snorting he looked at the pathetic weakling. "If it has to do with that slimy pig, he doesn't deserve you. So will you shut the fuck up and go to bed, because some of us have important things to do like training." Turning around he walked to the door but before leaving for his own room he had to cover up for the little bit of emotion he expressed talking to her. So, he decided to piss her off, "Oh and by the way, I need those bots fixed tomorrow or i'll blast this mud ball to pieces."

Walking out of the room he walked back into his and closed the door making a note to shut it with force so she would hear it. Still shocked by his words she completely forgot about everything before he came in. Lying awake for another hour or so she thought about the arrogant asshole, and if behind his pride there was the possibility of an actual being.


End file.
